The Tag Along
The Tag Along is the eleventh episode of Detentionaire. It first aired on March 22, 2012. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "I'm the guy everyone thinks pulled off the biggest prank ever! And I got a year of detention for it. So I sneak out of detention every day in hopes of tracking down the real Prank mastermind, some guy who loves Knock, Knock jokes and goes by the email tag Radcircles, and here's a tip if your school ever has a frog infestation and your principal offers a field trip to the local Green Apple Splat factory just say no way. Trust me, being trapped inside a pop factory that's about to explode way less cool then it sounds. But this I found led us into a tunnel system just like the one under the school. Hmm, I wonder what else this key opens." *Earlier that day Lee Ping and Camillio Martinez are dropped off at school by Mrs. Ping in the middle of a rainstorm. They meet Holger Holgaart inside A Nigma High who is excited about something today but Camillio makes him change the subject before he can explain. Lee notes that Holger is bone dry despite the fact that it's raining outside and asks him how he did it. Holger explains that while he was lost inside Brandy's condo he found a series of old underground tunnels that run throughout town, which he took instead of the rainy alternative. Lee realizes that the tunnels might be the same ones he saw while he was hallucinating and decides to investigate the library where Holger states the tunnel entrance is. When Lee gets to the library intending to try and open the door with the key he got from The Red Tazelwurm the bell rings for first period thus forcing him to go to class. When he gets to class, Mr. Langhorne asks where he was, but Lee is cut off by the fire alarm, Lee gets another 'Knock, Knock' email from Radcircles discovering that he is spying on him again. Everyone panics and runs outside. Later outside Principal General Barrage arrives and is angry about the alarm, and his prime suspect is automatically Lee. However Vice Principal Victoria arrives with the real perpetrator Lynch Webber. Barrage gives Lynch detention for the stunt. During detention much to the latter's annoyance Lynch joins Lee and Biffy Goldstein in the detention room. Biffy and his cat are hostile towards Lynch, mostly because Biffy doesn't trust him. Lynch explains that he is Lee's biggest fan and pulled his own "prank" to emulate him, requesting pointers from Lee. Lee wants to go to the library to investigate the tunnels but he can't with Lynch present. During lunch hour Holger and Camillio plot with a unidentified figure only referred to as 'Big Guy', as well as Brandy Silver and Steve. Lee tries to get a look at the library before Victoria initiates renovations. Unfortunately the Alarm is pulled a second time, this time Barrage doesn't know it was yet. Tina Kwee requests another interview with Lee mostly to prevent Chaz Monerainian from one-upping her. During afterschool detention Lee sneaks out to the library, Lynch his unwitting partner in his endeavor. In the labs the duo spot Dr. Alfred Ping Lee's father. Lee also finds the brainwashing room which he discovers has been cleaned out. Lee finds his father's office where he finds a picture of his family in Korea as a infant. Lee calls Tina for her interview, unfortunately the office is cleaned out by the time she gets there. Adding to the problem the group is cornered by Cleaners and only saved by a distraction provided by Biffy and fire alarm and The Red Tazelwurm. Outside Lee's friends and father reveal that they've been planning a surprise birthday party for him, which thanks to the fire alarm they now have to have in the rain. Barrage comes in and reveals that he's lifted prints off of the fire alarm that confirms Lynch pulled the alarm again, thus Victoria give Lynch permanent detention sorting the student files. At home Lee wonders about the family photo. When he asks his dad about the photo and the Tunnels he claims that the photo is of his family vacationing in Korea. He also states that he toke the tunnels to avoid the rain, requesting that he don't tell his mother about them and warning him to stay out of them since they're structurally un-sound. Trivia *This is the second episode in which Lee makes contact with Radcircles without knowing it. The first was Disco History Times. *Lee's birthday is sometime in early autumn (fall), since it takes place during a school year. **His birthday is probably in September or October, as it is implied that he has not been in school for more than a couple of weeks (which would place the date sometime in these two months). *In this episode it's hinted that Lee might have been born in Korea. *During the conversation with his son Dr. Ping states that his wife hates him (doing dangerous things) Video Gallery 3leeandtina.png 6leeandtina.png 5leeandtina.png 4leeandtina.png 2leeandlynch.png 2leeandbiffy.png 2lee.png 1leeandtina.png 1leeandlynch.png 1leeandbiffy.png 2leeandtina.png 2tina.png 1tina.png TagAlong.png 1 Trapped.PNG 3 Getting to school wet.PNG 4 Holger explaining how he used the tunnels under the school to stay dry.PNG 5 Radcircles watching Lee, Cam and Holger.PNG 6 Dude, you almost blew the whole plan.PNG 7 Holger sorry, secret hard to keep.PNG 8 Just make sure everyone who is in, gets one.PNG 9 Out of time.PNG 10 Chaz has big news he is planning to tell the school on friday.PNG 11 Holger passing out something to the class.PNG 12 Fire Alarm goes off - I swear I did not do that.PNG 13 Great a lame knock knock joke.PNG 14 Hey, how come you guys keep avoiding me.PNG 15 We've been trying to find you.PNG 16 Barrage accusing Lee of setting off the alarm.PNG 17 Caught him red handed.PNG 18 You.PNG 19 I wanna check out this key.PNG 20 I dont think you're going anywhere.PNG 21 Rumblekittykat doesn't like Lynch.PNG 22 Lynch explains he pulled the alarm because of Lee and his pranks.PNG 23 i'll make sure this works out.PNG 1camandbrandy.png 24 Lee trying to find the secret passage.PNG 25 VP explaning the remodeling of the library.PNG 26 Great, today could be my last chance to use the door.PNG 27 The fire alarm again.PNG 28 Looks like your friends are up to something.PNG 29 Barrage postive one of them is guilty.PNG 30 What are you doing - I need to find those tunnels.PNG 31 There's something off about him.PNG 32 Lynch sneaking off after Lee.PNG 33 the secret passageway.PNG 34 Lee realising its the same tunnel from 28 SL.PNG 35 Mr. Ping again in the tunnels.PNG 36 It's all gone.PNG 37 Have I got a story for you.PNG 38 Tina surprised by the tunnels.PNG 1group.png 39 Lynch back me up - Um, I'm not really sure what we saw.PNG 2group.png 40 Your shells led them right to us.PNG 3group.png 4group.png 5group.png 41 You need to get back here now - that's gonna take a huge distraction.PNG 42 The distraction.PNG 6group.png 43 Saved by the Tazelwurm's escape.PNG 44 Now we're gonna take it all outside.PNG 45 Surprise!.PNG 1leeanddad.png 46 VP giving Lynch his punishment for pulling the alarm twice.PNG 1leephoto.png 3lee.png 2leeanddad.png 47 Mr. Ping warning Lee not to take the underground tunnels because they're 'not safe'.PNG 1lee.png 48 Dad knows way more than he's letting on, or maybe he doesn't.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS)